


Miracles!!! on Ice

by stellabi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, HAHAHA i hope this hasn't been done before, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Plagg - Freeform, Tikki - Freeform, VictUuri, a healthy lgbt relationship because :))), alternative universe, and let's say victor is like 20-23?? you choose, beta reader(?) idk, i love my children i really do, ice guard! yuuri, inspired by a fan art, pls kill me i thought of this at 1 am, you don't have to watch miraculous ladybug to read this it's still super lit, yuuri is like nineteen???, yuuri with two u's because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellabi/pseuds/stellabi
Summary: "He looked around. He was the only one there. Yuuri sighed in relief. He was never good at socializing and the last thing he needed right now was the presence of another being. But of course, the universe always goes out of its way to go against Yuuri’s wishes."  (a miraculous ladybug! victuuri au in which yuuri and victor are ladybug and chat noir, respectively.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH! it's here, what you've been waiting for. a victuuri miraculous ladybug au. yes you read that right, it's okay to cry. also, this was actually inspired by a fanart on reipx's tumblr page! check them out because i've fallen in love with their art. hopefully this doesn't flop and enjoy.

two years ago 

 

Katsuki Yuuri looked up at the ceiling as he skated to the kid that just fell, his limbs sprawling on the ice as he struggles to push himself up from the slippery ice. He falls again, and Yuuri stifles a laugh. 

“Are you alright, buddy?” He asked, helping him up. Yuuri looked at him, and he couldn’t be older than ten years old. The kid smiled a toothy grin. 

“Yes, thank you!” He skated and joined his laughing group of friends, cheeks pink. Yuuri went to do another couple laps around the rink, perhaps actually focusing on his job for once. He let the cool wind blow through his hair and took a couple of deep breaths, letting the icy air into his lungs. Another long day… He looked down to his skates scraping the ice. He didn’t need to pay attention to his skating, as he has been on the ice countless times. Katsuki Yuuri loved the ice, and anyone who spent more than five minutes with him could tell. Late nights at the rink, tough but productive practice sessions, even falling after not being able to land a particularly hard jump was what made the young man fall in love with the sport. In his younger years he did think of going competitive, but decided against it. Besides, he perfectly happy being an ice guard, where he got to be on the ice everyday. 

He glanced at the clock. His shift wasn’t even halfway over. The Japanese boy groaned internally. What a long day. He took swept his eyes around the rink. Just a couple kids… He thought. Besides, his fellow ice guard and childhood friend, Yuuko, was there as well. No worries. 

He stepped off of the ice and found his feet in contact with a more solid, concrete floor. He sighed in relief. As much as he loved skating, he also liked not having to worry about falling on his face any given minute on the smooth, slippery ice. He trudged to the employee’s lounge, where he took off his skates and took a sip out of his water bottle. 

He looked around. He was the only one there. Yuuri sighed in relief. He was never good at socializing and the last thing he needed right now was the presence of another being. 

But of course, the universe always goes out of its way to go against Yuuri’s wishes. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a red blob. He had taken off his glasses, so he disregarded it, thinking it was a piece of clothing or something of the sort. When said red blob started moving and making noises, he quickly scrambled for his glasses, stumbling over himself and his clumsiness. 

“Wha… What?” He whispered to himself, as he stared into the large, round eyes of a somewhat humanoid figure. It stared right back at him, unblinking. Yuuri sat there in awe, disbelieving what he saw in front of his eyes. This little, thing wasn’t human, and it wasn’t an animal either, if his nineteen years of living was anything to go by. 

“Katsuki Yuuri!” It spoke.

I am your Miraculous, and together, we will fight akumas! You are now Ladybug, and I am Tikki. Take my the hand extended to you by fate, and you and I will become one!” The red thing, Yuuri wasn’t really sure what to call it; though it did call itself Tikki, or something of the sort. The boy was stunned speechless. He did the only thing he knew to do in dire situations like these; pass out. 

-

Yuuri was awoken to a small fluttering by his face. At first, he had no clue what it was, until the events from mere minutes ago started flooding his brain. He sat up with a jolt. The small red blob flew back, startled by his sudden movement. The young boy was still sitting on the cold employee lounge floor, dazed but partially awake. 

“What… What are you?” He asked, still not believing what was in front of him, as if he were waiting for it to vanish. This had to be a dream, right? 

The small flying creature sighed, psyching herself up for a second introduction. 

“I am… Tikki! And you, Katsuki Yuuri, will fight akumas, butterflies of the corrupted, with my help! I am your Miraculous! We’ll be the epic duo!” She flew around and about, trying to get the still confused boy to understand what she was saying. 

Yuuri scratched his head. He wasn’t sure if he was up for fighting butterflies with a seemingly out-of-this-world creature that somehow spoke the same language as him. He thought of everything that has just happened within the past few minutes, what this Tikki has said to him, and what this encounter would impact his life. Fighting crime? He thought. Why me? Yuuri was confused as to why the universe has chosen to send this little alien creature to him. He wasn’t anything spectacular. Just a average ice guard in an average ice rink, living an average life. When he looks back on the list of accomplishments in his life, he finds that there’s not many. Why not take a chance? His mind nags. 

The Japanese boy sits on the cold floor of the lounge room, staring at this creature with a hopeful look on her face, eyes sparkling with excitement with an extended hand. He is still disbelieving that this is happening to him. But the universe has sent her for a reason. Yuuri was a firm believer that no two beings meet by accident, so this was destined to happen. The choice he makes here will impact the rest of his life, he decides. Whether he’s up to the task or not. So, with determination pumping through him, an unknown feeling pooling in his chest and a hoarse voice, Katsuki Yuuri says, 

“Mind walking me through that again?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last forty minutes of his shift, when barely anyone was left on the ice, a man came rushing in, carrying his own skates and panting. He caught Yuuri’s eye. He wore a long coat with a expensive looking tie. His silver hair and blue gleamed in the rink’s bright lights, and looked around for a second before his eyes landed on Yuuri. 
> 
> “Sorry, are you guys closed yet?” He asked. His stare was intense, and Yuuri had to look away before looking answering. 
> 
> “No, but we do in forty minutes, so skate while you can, I guess.” He said, keeping his eyes on the handsome stranger. He nodded and gave Yuuri a bright smile. The man moved to the benches and started to lace up his skates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone and welcome back to a second chapter! there are a lot of things i'd like to say but before that, i'd like to thank everyone for the kudos and comments last chapter! i really wasn't expecting that much positive feedback, so thank you so much! and second, i am looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested, hit me up! though a warning, i am a super lame person and will tell you dumb jokes to the point of scaring you off, so that's fun. anyway i was slaving away at this chapter for two weeks, and i finally got it done. i hope it's not too much cringe. see, this is exactly why i need a beta reader, to yell at me when what i write is super dumb. a lot of things happen in this chapter so enjoy! i love you children.

the present 

 

A slim figure clad in red landed upon a rooftop with grace and elegance, another job done to perfection. His name was Katsuki Yuuri, better known as Ladybug to the the citizens of Japan. He looked down at the city beneath him, thankful for each day he got to serve it and it’s people, protect it from harm and unknowingly corrupted civilians from the evil Papillion, who was after his Miraculous. Not that Yuuri would ever let him get to it. He was too used to this job by now, knowing every predictable move the villain would make. He’s been on his own for two years now. 

Two years. 

Every once in a while Yuuri would think back on the day it all started. The day his life was changed. Sometimes he wonders what would’ve happened if he weren’t up to the task. He’s glad he was, as being Ladybug boosted the boy’s self confidence and made him more sure of himself. Still sweating and a little tired from the recent attack, he sat himself down on the roof, legs dangling, deep in thought. He’s done this for two years now. This has been his life, his fate, what the universe chose for him, and he couldn’t be more grateful. Even if it meant juggling school work, classes, and his job at the rink, he’s never been happier than he has been for the past several months. 

Sometimes Yuuri is still unsure of himself. What if he were to wake up one day, to find out this has all been a dream? What if Tikki suddenly decided him unworthy and left? These questions still raced about his mind. But the little creature who was always with him would sense these times and give him a reassuring smile, telling the anxious boy that she wasn’t going anywhere, that destiny has linked them together and there was no turning back. 

Yuuri smiled. Tikki was always there for him. Snapping out of his train of thought, he glanced down to his watch and jumped at the numbers staring back at him. 

“I’m going to be late to the rink! Let’s go, Tikki.” He jumped off the rooftop and swiftly navigated his way through the tall buildings until he saw the familiar one he’s spent most of his time for the past couple years. 

Yuuri landed with almost no sound at the back door, panting from his short travel. 

“Tikki, detransform me!” He whispered. The small creature popped out from his earring, looking awful tired. 

“Hello Yuuri, I could really use some energy right now, if you could.” He barely managed a whisper. The boy frantically searched his bag for food, finding a bag of chocolate chip cookies he kept on himself in case of situations like these. 

“Sorry, Tikki, I must’ve been overworking you. Are you alright?” He asked anxiously. 

“Yes, worry not, Yuuri. I’ll be taking a nap now. Enjoy your shift and work hard!” She said dazedly, and dived into his bag. Yuuri smiled fondly, and entered the back door to the rink. 

As soon as he checked in and laced up his skates, Yuuri was out on the rink, skating a few laps and scanning the area. A good amount of people today, but not too many. At least he wasn’t alone, he thought as he waved to Yuuko, who was across the room, giving lessons to some beginners. For most of the time he was there he skated in between people and took the occasional break. Yuuko left a couple minutes ago, apologizing for an early leave and mumbling something about her triplets. In the last forty minutes of his shift, when barely anyone was left on the ice, a man came rushing in, carrying his own skates and panting. He caught Yuuri’s eye. He wore a long coat with a expensive looking tie. His silver hair and blue gleamed in the rink’s bright lights, and looked around for a second before his eyes landed on Yuuri. 

“Sorry, are you guys closed yet?” He asked. His stare was intense, and Yuuri had to look away before looking answering. 

“No, but we do in forty minutes, so skate while you can, I guess.” He said, keeping his eyes on the handsome stranger. He nodded and gave Yuuri a bright smile. The man moved to the benches and started to lace up his skates. 

Meanwhile, Yuuri started to feel more self conscious and brought a hand up to pat his hair. He probably looked like a mess right now. The good looking stranger got up and stepped onto the rink, doing a couple of warm up laps and loops. After warming up for about ten minutes, the man suddenly spiraled into a quad toe loop, landing perfectly with precision. 

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself. 

“Wha… What? How? You just…” He trailed off, in awe. 

The stranger looked at him in confusion, as if he didn’t just land one of the most difficult jumps to perform in figure skating with complete ease. He flashed him a blinding smile. 

“Oh… Just a little trick of mine.” He winked. 

He winked. 

Yuuri’s face turned a light shade of red and he looked away. You’re Ladybug, Yuuri! The superhero who fights crime on a daily basis. You shouldn’t be fazed by something like this, he thought to himself. 

Yuuri turned to face the man who had put him in such awe mere moments ago. 

“Would you mind showing me other jumps you can do?” He asked shyly. The man looked at him, surprised. Oh god, Yuuri thought to himself. That was a weird thing to ask. Maybe it’s the exhaustion catching up with him or the fact that it’s pretty late. He starts screaming internally. 

But before he can take his request back, the silver haired man smiled a sly smile. 

“Of course… Uh, I’m not sure if I ever caught your name?” He said, unsure. 

“Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri.” The Japanese boy said under his breath. 

“Well, Yuuri, I am Victor!” He said, sweeping his arms in a dramatic fashion before skating past Yuuri, leaving the younger boy to trail after him. Yuuri stared in amazement. 

Needless to say, they spent well past the time the rink was closed.

 

-

 

The next morning, Yuuri, as Ladybug, patrolled the city from a random rooftop, breathing in the fresh cold morning air. as he stared off into the sky. He observed the barely there clouds, how they seemed to be fading away as the sun got ready for another day. Yuuri listened to the birds sing, the distant sound of honks of the earliest cars on the road. He looked around at the city he loved, protected, and most of all, the city he called home. No place would ever be the same for him, this city he adored so much. Yuuri was the savior and protector of this city, and the locals always made sure everyone knew. It wasn’t uncommon to see his face plastered on billboards, public transportation, and just about everywhere else. Don’t think he hasn’t seen the action figures, either. And the countless blogs and news reporters dedicated to finding out just one thing: Who is the person behind the mask? 

Yuuri didn’t quite mind, however, it did get annoying at times. Why couldn’t they just be content with his services and be done with that? Why did they just have to find out who he was? He’s seen speculations that he wasn’t even human, a superhuman that went great lengths to protect his city. Yuuri scoffed at those skeptics. The latter part was true, but if only if they knew what a commoner he was. They probably thought the person behind Ladybug was a big shot, with cars, money, and everything in between, just saving the city from crime and akumas at his leisure without a care in the world. 

They couldn’t be further from the truth. Yuuri still dived for the last few coupon books at the supermarket like his life depended on it and reluctance tugged at his heart strings when he bought something that wasn’t on sale. 

While he thought about the over-glorification of Ladybug’s true identity, a different part of his mind wandered somewhere else. 

Yuuri thought about last night, how much fun he and Victor had. How it was the most fun he had in ages, apart from his adventures as Ladybug. The two had spent the night showing each other their best moves on ice, sharing stories and embarrassing accidents of particularly bad falls. 

A smile grazed upon his masked face. He had never felt more alive with someone, let alone a stranger. It had felt as if they’d known each other for years instead of a couple of hours. The night ended with an exchange of phone numbers, a kiss to the cheek and a red face, along with a promise to be back soon. 

The red clad figure jumped to another rooftop, the widest smile on his face as he recounted last night. It was an expected, how his shift went. His silver hair and heart stopping eyes were burned into his retinas. It was wonderful and exciting. 

But Yuuri stopped himself. He had just met this man last night. He hasn’t known Victor long enough for him to consider him a new figure in his life. Maybe you should slow it down a little, Yuuri thought to himself as he hopped down to a lower rooftop. Don’t get ahead of yourself. 

But it was so exciting! Yuuri’s family and friends had always encouraged him to meet new people, which was almost impossible in this small town of theirs. This resulted in Yuuko’s triplet daughters, in making a Tinder profile for him, which lasted all of a good two day before it was hastily deleted by a red faced Yuuri. The raven haired boy laughs at the memory. After their mother scolded them about meddling in anyone’s love life, no matter how inactive, was her choice of wording, the triplets stayed out, for the most part.

Lost in his thoughts, Yuuri never noticed a figure clad in black fast approaching him. When he finally took notice, however, he readied his yo-yo, ready to fight another akuma, no matter how early in the morning. His face hardened and he got into a fight stance, just to quickly discover that this in fact, was not another bothersome akuma, but a cat shaped figure. 

Yuuri stood from his stance, a bit at ease but with his guard still up. What?

He waited for the fast approaching figure to arrive to where he was standing, while taking in what he could of this strange being. At closer look, they looked like a human with cat ears perched at the top of their head. Yuuri scratched his head. Weren’t those creatures only in the weird anime his sister sometimes liked to watch? 

When they finally landed on the same rooftop as Yuuri with a loud thump, they somersaulted into a stand, wobbling a bit. From his first look, Yuuri could tell this figure was male. He had long silver hair tied into a high ponytail with piercing blue eyes. Ladybug was reminded of someone the second he saw him. Could it be? Maybe it was—

“Hey, good looking.” The male said, with a smirk. He added on a flirtatious wink. 

This was definitely not the handsome looking stranger he has spent last night with. 

Well, technically speaking, he couldn’t be in the first place. He had long hair, whoever this was. Yuuri looked him with an incredulous stare, yo-yo still readied in his hand. 

“And who might you be, kind sir?” Yuuri asked. The man in front of him, stopped for a second, as if he didn’t remember. 

“Why, it is sure nice meet you, Ladybug. I am Chat Noir! From now on, we shall be fighting partners. Fighting akuma together, protecting civilians and maybe even going on some dates.” He winked again, leaning toward Yuuri on the long baton he carried with him. 

Yuuri wrinkled his nose. “I’m not sure if fighting partners go on dates. Besides, I’m fine alone. I’ve protected this city for two years by myself, who would I need you?” The man that went by “Chat Noir winced, hurt by the rejection. Yuuri quickly realized how he sounded, and, flustered, apologized. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for it to come out that way…” He almost shouted, face red. 

Chat Noir raised his head, smiling. “I know. You’re a nice person, Ladybug. You wouldn’t mean such things. As for the being alone thing, don’t you think the city would feel safer with two Miraculouses protecting them?” He held up his hand to show a ring with a cat paw glowing on it. 

Yuuri gasped. He never knew other Miraculouses existed. He thought the Ladybug one was the only one that existed. He found himself trusting this ‘Chat Noir’ a bit more. But he still wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted him as a fighting partner. 

Seeing this unsure look on Ladybug’s face, the man sighed. This was harder than he thought it was. 

“What can I do to prove myself to you?” He asked, a little nervous. He didn’t want to get rejected a second time. Now that would be embarrassing. 

Yuuri raised a hand to his chin, a bit surprised. He thought about this for a while, before an idea popped into his head. 

“Tell me your name,” he said firmly. The other man, scrunched his eyebrows together, confused at this request. 

“I already told you. It’s Chat Noir.”

“Your real name,” Ladybug said , challenging him. There was a bit of hesitancy that hung in thick air. 

“Oh, well, um… I’m not sure if I could do that.” Chat Noir said shyly, twiddling with his thumbs. 

“Do you want to be my partner, Chat Noir?” Yuuri said, an intimidating air surrounding him. 

The silver haired man sighed, his resolve crumbling. If this is what it took for him to become Ladybug’s partner, he would do it. He just hoped Plagg would understand. 

“Okay, well, My name is V—” He started, but was rudely interrupted. 

“No, no, no! Nevermind! I don’t want to know. That’s enough, ha ha.” Yuuri laughed nervously. “I didn’t think you would really do it. You can be my partner,” he rubbed the back of his head, all traces of the scary aura he had around him a few seconds ago gone. 

Chat Noir’s eyes widened before he broke into a huge smile. I did it! He thought. I got to be Ladybug’s partner! 

“Yes! Oh my god! Yes! I did it! My dream come true!” He fist pumped into the air. 

Yuuri blushed red. He didn’t think anyone would be this excited to be his partner. It flattered him a bit, actually. 

Trying to rid the blush on his face, he waved his hand in front of his face. “Yeah, well now that we’re partners, be prepared to do some work. Saving the city isn’t a stroll in the park, Chat.” 

“Oh, Ladybug, are we already on nickname basis? If so, may I call you my lovebug?” He smiled flirtatiously. Yuuri hit him on the arm, face red. The other man giggled. 

Yuuri looked to his new partner, and wondered what lay in store for their future. “Let’s go, Chat Noir. We have a city that needs protecting.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank for you for reading! be sure to leave kudos and comments to let me know how I'm doing. until next time!


End file.
